Star Trek: Conundrum
by Reginald Hansen
Summary: Its a crossover of the well knowen Star trek and the lesser knowen bolo universe


first officers log star date nov/1/00 the day was un event full except for a miss hap in the messhal where chief engineer Kyle

PROLOGEfirst officers log star date nov/1/00 the day was un event full except for a miss hap in the messhal where chief engineer Kyle bishup spilled hot water on his hand but the new e.m.h/e.c.h was able to repair all damage. the ship and her crew are functioning very well we are still a waiting the arrival of are chief of scierty Douglas young to arrive, he arrives 2 days from now. in the mean time I have kept my self busy learning the habits of the new ship I have learned that she likes a higher subatomic mix of endothermic crystals than specified but is well with in star fleet reg's the usually new ship problems have cropped up even thought we've already took her out for a test run a week ago she seems to be putting up quite a fuss. all in all a good crew so far and a good ship the caption also seems pleased with all ship board happening, so far…

the station was busy, people from all kinds of ship were bustling about doing there various tasks with as many ships has people the utopia yard could get pretty busy thecaptain looked worried as I walked up "what's wrong" I said as she through a data pad across the engine room at me "woo" I said as I ducked the flinging projectile "one of thought days huh?"

"Sorry Ben" she said as she turned back to the ensign "I DON'T CARE WHAT THE DATA SAY"S JUST MAKE IT HAPPIN" the ensign looking sheepish snapped to attention " yes ma'am" he said then not wishing to be beat hurdly went across the engine room picked up the data pad and left. 

Then the captainlook at every body ells in engine room and said, "What are you all looking at" immediately work resumed.

Forcing a fake smile she look at me and said "morning Ben, care to tell me why your hear talking to me when the ingens need to be aligned, cargo bay to needs to have the gravity plats put in and your caption need to be committed?"

"im hear to make that last one not happen" 

"Thanks "she said "but right now it would be a vacation" we stared walking to the turbo lift. When we got in side she said "bridge" we rode up in silence as we rode I started to remember the file I had read on her: April Paris, caption, size 5'9 hair ,red ,eyes green, it went on to talk about her history of where she grew up, she grew up on earth born and raised in sandeagoshe , her mother was a bar tender her father left them when she was 16 years old she going star fleet at the first chance she got she was a strate a student but had a history of getting involved in fights a noted temper that could very easily turn against you. Even now in the turbo lift she seemed on the verge of throwing another data pad across the lift. 

She was deep in thought then out of the blue she said "computer halt turbo lift" I looked over at her just in time to meet a glare, I thought "great what have I done now?"

She looked back at me and said with out so much as twitch 

"what are you going to do if theirs a mutiny on board ship?"

I look stunted at her for a sec and then said "my place is with my caption Alews" 

"good "she said "because ive got are first orders in"

"already?! we haven't even putting in all the gravity genaratiors in and theemh still has bugs that need to be worked out…"

"I know" she cut in "I don't like it either but star fleet Intel is saying that we need to go" "well great "I said sarcastically, she seemed to pick up on it

"yea tell me about it we need to be space worthy in one week"

"ONE WEEK are they crazy???" the second I finished the last word I regretted sayingit, she gave me a look of"what you cant handle it?" o great I thought ive known her a hole 2 weeks and she doesn't trust me and she thinks im a wimp great just great

she let out a sigh witch I read as discomfort and muttered for the turbo lift to continue.

"sorry" I said sheepishly "im just still getting used to the ship and her crew"

"I know what you mean" she said sympathitly" im still getting used to being called captin, ever time some one yells capt'n on deck I all most jump, then I rember its me ther talking about" she let out a nouther long sigh ,smiling now"well well bout just have to make the best of it as we go" and with that she steped out on to the brige

CH1

**…CORE CHECK COMPLETE///FULL SYSTEMS CHECK…ALL SYSTEMS ARE GREEN/// POWER READING…55.554 % OF OPTIMAL///LOAD PERSONALITY ://MAIN[ALPHA/ZELOU] :''][per.sona.ACORE]] **_I BECOME AWARE OF MY SELF FOR THE FIRST TIME it takes me a full 4.398 seconds to complete the 765,087,345,178 tasks that my main input has received I cut the connection and for the first time I have time to think, I am a bolo, my name is unit********** of the line of the dinacromebrigadeI am part of a long and glory's tradition of war machines the ancestry starts with some of the oldest war machine in the known universe, a tank, but I am more than my simpler ancestors that required a 3 human crew to operate I am a bolo I am a self aware being capably of thinking and reaction faster than any human could, and yet I still have crew coriter and a commander to bring ,for a lack of a better word, the so called human element of compation,hope feelings, feelings I can never hope to under stand of reason with, I devote a subroutine to study emotions. As my viewing and optic sensors start there flood of date I can see for the first time I am housed in a underground base being operated bye the zurg. The caver is emance to the humanoid life formsslandered but it barley contains meas I access my placed memory files I learn that I am 5 miles under neath the surface of Moldau. As I sift through my computer memorie core I learn why I have been built, to help the zurgs win the battle with the decca's. the battle has been fought for over 20 years. As I start to cycle through my movement functions a discover restrictors on my key movement functions. this bothers me for I am a fighting meaching with out movment I can not fight, not that ther is any enemy to engage I am 5 miles under ground…curios….. I sense a small tremmer in the rock around the cavern intriguing…_

_ _

"well all systems are functioning up to speck's I think we can take off the restrictors now." 

"no not yet, we need to make sure that the thing dosent go AWAL on us"

" its not going to go AWAL you know that"

" yea that what you said about the last one and he went crazy…."

"yea I know that's why we programmed this one as a female rember?"

"_PLEASE TAKE COVER UNDER MY TREADS"_

"_I watch in morbid fascination as the 2 technicians are crushed under the 56.45790234 tons of rock that has just been logged louse by the 89067.653 megaton nuke hit 5 miles above us. From simply analysis I finger out that the enemy new about me and was trying to elimate me before I could act on behave of my creators. in a way they were right with these resistors on I can not move to start to blast my way to the surface .I am taped._

_ _

_CH2_


End file.
